Scolar Visari
Scolar Visari was the leader of the Helghast Empire. Considered the main antagonist of the Killzone series, he is a dreadful, ruthless, ambitious, and violent warlord, uniting Helghan through charisma. Scolar Visari was recently killed by Rico in his Palace during the invasion of Helghan. Life Early years Currently little is known about Scolar Visari's childhood and upbringing. What is known is that he was born in 2307 into a family of wealthy Helghans. His family was reportedly descended from a board member of the Helghan Corporation and as such an influential family in the Helghan Administration. He is also one of the few Helghast who can breathe in both Helghan and normal atmospheric conditions, due to his bloodline and being born in the Inheritor's generation, a generation of Helghan people who were better suited to live in the hellish Helghan environment. Whether his lineage to the original Helghan Corporation/ Administration is legitimate or a claim made by him to give him a god-like status among the Helghast who looked nostalgically on their better days, it is apparent that he grew to resent what he believed was the robbery of the Helghan's rightful birthright. Rise to Power Later on in his life he ventured into the world of politics, and soon gained much attention due to his superior oratory skills and charisma. As he rose to power, Visari professed his belief that the people of Helghan had gone beyond mere humans, into what he termed Helghast. He claimed that they had become far superior to the corrupt human race that forced them to live on such a hellish world and robbed them of their birthrights. He also said that the filtration masks the people of Helghan wore should not be symbols of shame, but symbols of the pride of emerging successfully from years of struggle and hardships. His beliefs catch on to all segments of Helghan society, rich and poor. Capitalizing off the Helghan's economic crisis and the people's growing resentment towards the UCN, ISA, and even the Helghan Administration, Visari begins to rally the masses around him. After staging an attempt on his own life in 2347 for the purpose of making it seem the 'elites' of the Helghan Administration wanted him dead, he launched a popular coup. The masses of Helghast successfully forced the Helghan Administration to cave into Visari's demands of making him the 'Autarch' and unrestrained control of the government. The New Order After taking full power of the Helghan government, he set out to restructure the society of Helghan. Pushing propaganda into overtime, he made the Helghast support his dictatorship. In order to make the Helghans feel truely unique, he abolishes the use of written English in 2349, replacing it with an entirely different alphabet. He even makes an attempt to create an entirely new language, but the sheer scope and size of such a feat prevented him from doing so. The Helghan economy begins to pick up again once Visari creates a black market route with the Independent Strategic Colonial Alliance. While starvation no longer becomes a problem, Visari doesn't concern himself with the quality of life, but rather the power of the miltiary. Massive resources are poured into making the feeble Helghast security force into a fearsome army. Visari begins to make plans to capture Vekta, and declares the creation of the Helghast Empire. The Second Extrasolar War Visari's plans to capture Vekta and revanchist plans were eagerly received by the masses and the High Command promises to recognize Visari as the Emperor of their empire if his plan succeeded. His plan consisted of capturing Vekta by utilizing two spies in the ISA's ranks, turning the orbital defense system against the ISA, capturing ISA fighters, and destroying the UCN shipyards in the Solar System. Eventually this would lead to a bold invasion of Earth and a blockade to bring about starvation, revenge for the suffering which had befallen the Helghans in the First Extrasolar War. With Helghast nationalism in full force, Visari's forces invade Vetkan and start the Second Extrasolar War. Visari is confident in his victory, but the tide turns against him, resulting in the death of his prized general, Joseph Lente. However, his forces manage to secure a nuclear device which gives him leverage against the ISA and UCN. He rallies the people of Helghan around him as the ISA prepares to invade the planet, ordering each of them to fiercely resist the invasion. The ISA fleet quickly blockades the planet and begins mass-landings on Pyhrrus. He coordinates a defense plan with Colonel Radec utilizing Arc Towers, holding back the invasion. The carriers hovering over the capital are ambushed and destroyed with a large fleet that the ISA missed. Following the suicide crash of the New Sun on the petrusite grid powering the city's defenses, he presumably gave the order for the nuclear device to be detonated in Pyhrrus, wiping out many of his soldiers and ISA elements in the city. Though... In the end, there is evidence that many Helghast soldiers fell back to either the Visari Hammer, and the Palace, or nearby cities. Death ISA Marines led by Capitain Narville stormed Visari's palace following the detonation of the nuclear bomb. Alpha squad members Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko fight through Colonel Radec's troops, and ultimately killing Colonel Radec to get to Visari. Visari confronts the two in his chambers, giving them a speech about how the generals had sent all their comrades to die, only to capture him alive. He tells them both about how he gave the Helghast power, and how the ISA needed him as it was the only way to control his people. He also points out that if he was killed, he would only become a martyr. He continues tempting them until Rico shoots him dead, leaving him dead on the ground. His last word was "madness", which Sev saw first hand when he saw a massive Helghast fleet coming into attack the remaining ISA forces. Influences Visari's appearance and ideals are clearly modeled after fascism, particularly the regimes of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan under Tojo. His fiery rhetoric is closely modeled after the Nazi leader Adolf Hitler. His emphasis on Helghast superiority and their need to reclaim their rightful place also lends itself to this. Visari's attempts to reshape the Helghan language and culture was also done by the Turkish leader Kemal Mustafa Ataturk, who had introduced a new Latin-based alphabet for Turkish which had originally used Arabic script and other attempts to reshape culture. Speeches Scolar Visari never appeared in gameplay of the Killzone games, though he was present in the introductions to each game and cutscenes. "My people. Sons and daughters of Helghan.... For many years, we have been a broken nation... Shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. ...Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You, the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams.... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind... An exodus for freedom. Helghan became that freedom... Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride!... Our enemies at home have been re-educated. We have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the Helghast dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!" Killzone Intro Speech, Scolar Visari *"Unleash the whirlwind of our wrath, our guns never tire, when we have beaten back the foe.... sent them running!" Killzone 2 "Helghan Trailer" Speech, Scolar Visari *"My people... Sons and daughters of Helghan. This much I vow. The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!...The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. They cannot imagine what awaits them. WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES! Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter; never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy; fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know, Helghan belongs to the Helghast." Killzone 2 Intro Speech, Scolar Visari *"And who are you, soldier? ... They send a sergeant to take Visari? Are your commanders really all so afraid? ... Really sergeant. And who won? The cowards who commanded you and your comrades here to die? The Helghast have lost nothing. We fight for who we are. We wear our wounds like badges of honour. Helghan is ours, and we will die before we let it fall to plunderers. That is why your leaders dare not make a martyr of me. Your fleet burned, your friends butchered...And you become a hero for saving my life? Does that sound like a victory to you, Sergeant Sevchenko? ... For giving my people pride, purpose!? We have built this great nation from nothing! Take me, and Helghan will dissolve into chaos. The ISA war machine, powerless against the sheer will of my people. We will choke the streets with our dead before we surrender. Your masters will beg me to restore order. You have not won! You will neve..." Killzone 2 Ending Movie Speech, Scolar Visari See Also *Second Extrasolar War *Helghan Corporation *Helghast *Vekta Category:Helghast Category:Characters Category:Killzone story